


Ariana. Chapter 1: The summoner mage

by Psyboss



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Blood, Explicit Language, Fear, Futanari, Loss of Virginity, Other, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyboss/pseuds/Psyboss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prisoner escaped helgen and is now on his way from riverwood to bleak falls barrow. Some minor important intro first, as I want all this to be a long story in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The summoner mage

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Contains rape, futanari, beastiality (later chapters), excessive cum, strong language and other things. 18+.  
> Skyrim or any character in skyrim doesn't belong to me. This is my first story, so don't be harsh. Gimme good feedback (negative, positive things but with explanation). Also my english is not good, I know that. But the more I write, the better it will get.  
> Content: The prisoner escaped helgen and is now on his way from riverwood to bleak falls barrow. Some minor important intro first, as I want all this to be a long story in the end.

I'm Ariana, an imperial. I was on my way to return a claw for a friendly merchant, that was stolen by bandits and last seen near the nordic ruin bleak falls barrow.  
The day was very strange. Well, the things I remember at least. First I was a prisoner with some stormcloaks and other bandits and was nearly killed by the imperial army.  
As if that would not be enough a dragon (yes, a real fire breathing dragon) attacked helgen and somehow I managed to escape. The imperial commander told me to follow him  
if I want to live through that and I did so. We went inside the castle in helgen and tried to find a way through all that. Some stormcloaks wanted to kill us, but me and my  
new friend (yes, he was kind of friendly in the end and his name was hadvar) managed to kill these and also made some loot. I loved the light armor of the stormcloaks, but I wanted some protection too,  
so I also took a light shield. I had an ironsword as weapon and all those items helped us and finally after a defeating a bear we procieded. Outside the castle we could not believe  
that we managed to escape, but soon we heard the dragon again, but fortunately he flew away. He told me to follow him to his home in riverwood. With that he slowly walked away. I  
looked at a map I looted and noticed that it was not far away, so I also started to hike. On my way I saw some strange stones, that all seemed to be filled with energy. All of them  
had a different person pictured on it. The first showed an assassin, the next a mage and the last a warrior. As I touched the warrior stone it began to shine and I felt a bit stronger.  
Well, I did not think much about it and proceeded. Some wolfs attacked me but they were a piece of cake. In riverwood I met my friends father, he was a blacksmith in the town and told me  
to tell the jarl (balgruuf or something like that) that the dragon attacked helgen and maybe to add that riverwood needs help. He also allowed me to use his forge if I want to forge something.  
I did so and got myself some nice fur armor (warm and fleecy :)). I also upgraded my sword, armor and my shield afterwards. Before I will start to travel to whiterun (that is the city with the jarl)  
I wanted to look around in the city a bit. I met a bosmer who told me if I could give a woman (with which he is in love with) a faked mail. I decided to do so and searched for the shop. Inside I heard a  
conversation between the woman I have to give the letter (her name was camilla) and the shop owner (Lucan) which were relatives I think because they both had the name valerius. They talked about some bandits  
that stole a golden claw. As I told him that I will get it back for them, they were very pleased. After that I gave camilla the fake letter and she very angry about a sven and told me she will never meet him again.  
Back on the street I talked again to the bosmer and he then was very happy to hear that and told me his name (Faendal). He told me if I need help he will be there for me. Camilla then showed me the way to the nordic  
ruin in which the bandits were last seen and I thanked her. I decided to take a room in the nearest inn to take a rest. The bed was hard but I slept well. The next morning I felt ready for the trip. But what first? To tell  
the jarl or to retake the claw? I decided to do the second option, as the way to whiterun was far and the ruin nearer. On my way I defeated some wolfs and then saw a tower. In front of the tower were some bandits. One  
saw me coming and shouted that if I come closer he would attack me. I did not think much about it and attacked him. He was really not hard to defeat, but there were some more. After the last one (at least I thought it was)  
I entered the tower, took some more loot and as I wanted to leave it again I heard a female voice saying that I can not hide from her. I laughed and thought that she should be the one hiding and attacked her. It was an altmer  
with not a regular bandit outfit, but a shiny elven armor. As she saw me, she laughed, shouted "got you!" and then casted a spell and her body began to shine in blue. She then casted a purple spell on the ground and a wolf  
appeared. It attacked and while I was fighting the beast she casted anothe spell and suddenly a bow apperead in her hands. As I killed the wolf, it disapperead. I laughed and shouted "that was all? hah." but then she shot an  
arrow and it hurt so much that I fell to my knee. She laughed, but I somehow managed to get on my feet again and I attacked her with my sword. She did not even try to block it or to evade it, and as I hit her, it did not even a scratch  
on her armor. She then took the arrow away and casted on the ground again. While a fire thingy appeared there she told me to give up now. Then a sword appeared in her hand and she hit me once, and the fire elementar also shot a ball of fire.  
Too hurt after that I fell to my knees again. The bandit chief laughed. And I was defeated, could hardly believe it. After all this was fun, and then such a rapid end. I waited for the deathblow, but nothing happened. I gazed up and saw her stan-  
ding in front of me. She attacked the fire elemetal with her sword and it disappeared again. Then she shouted at me, that I should look up to her. So I did. "You have a choice you know. You can tell me what you want. If you don't want to live with  
the embarrassment to be defeated by a magican I can kill you. If you do want to live though, you can. So, what's your choice?" she asked me. I did not want to die, but knowing that she surely will not let me get me away easily I feared the consequences.  
I told her: "I don't want to die...". She smiled at me. Then many things happened at the same time. A bandit who I thought was dead stood up, slowly walked to me without saying a word, just doing some weird sounds. He took my armor from me (unclothed me) and also during all that the girl in front of me walked behind me and I heard her strip (I heard the light armor fell to the ground). The bandit died again just from a sudden after that. The mage laughed again, telling me that I am a good dog and then I felt  
her hands on my hips. Then I felt something, the last thing I would have ever imagine. A cock was rammed into my pussy, and I began to scream. The bandit's lips escaped a sound of relief and she proceeded to ram that cock of hers into my now not anymore  
virgin pussy. It really hurt, and she even increased th speed of her humping. I began to beg for mercy and tears roled down. Suddenly she pulled her member out of my pussy, and I was very happy to have it finally over. As I raised my face she took it and  
forced me on my knees. She forced my mouth open, and pushed her member into it. It was a very big member, as I have seen it now (about 35 centimeters) and now this was all in my mouth. I thought I am gonna die. It hurt so much, my mouth felt like it would burst every second. She then began to shove her cock deep into my mouth and nearly pulled it out again. She slowly began to fuck my mouth like it was a pussy. I tried to focus on something else, but no. With everytime she pulled her cock into me it hurt more , but her moans get stronger and stronger. My tears fell into her (public) hair. At last she doubled her speed and forced her dick even harder into my mouth. Then she screamed a yeeeeeees and with that I felt her dick pulse and she took it out of me,  
beginning to splurt cum on my naked body. I was too k.o. to care much, but she shot unbelievable loads of cum onto me. 2 spurts in my still open mouth, some on every of my breasts, a lot in my hair, and the rest of my body, and then the rest into my mouth that eventually was too full for the whoel cum, so it flowed out. The mage sat on the ground, and told me that I am free now. She took all my gold and went away, letting me lay there alone, raped, with cum on every inch of my body and feeling as if I was in a middle ages iron maiden.


	2. From near bleak falls barrow to bleak falls barrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains rape, (futanari), beastiality (later chapters), excessive cum, strong language and other things. 18+.  
> Skyrim or any character in skyrim doesn't belong to me. This is my first story, so don't be harsh. Gimme good feedback (negative, positive things but with explanation). Also my english is not good, I know that. But the more I write, the better it will get.  
> Content: Ariana awakes after beeing raped by the bandit and decides, to go to whiterun first. No sexual content in here, sry.

I woke up, my whole body nothing but pain. I try to get on my feet, but they are still weak. I look at my body, the smelly cum of this mage still on my body. So much. It was all too much for me.  
Should I go back now, live a normal life? Or what to do? I search for my equipment, and thankfully it is still there. at least the most. The gold was gone and her food. What am I gonna do now?  
Well, remembering the mission to tell the jarl that riverwood is in danger, the decision has been made. I did not want these kidn people to be in danger. So I got back to the point after the  
bridge from riverwood. There was another way, the way who should lead me (according to my map) to whiterun in the end. Right at the beginning I could succesfully kill a deer, and then I had  
at least some more food, because my rest was already eaten. After some more hiking a wolf attacked me, I killed it to and took the black fur. That is always good, I thought, I can sell it,  
make some armor out of it, or maybe even trade it against something usefull. After a while I met some friendly looking and hummning imperial soldiers with a prisoner. As they saw me, they looked  
scared and shouted if I would be okay and if they could help me. Well, I think I still look like a walking dead after my rape. One of them run to me and gave me some wine, and I thankfully drank  
sips. I felt really better now, and a nice warmth spread from my stomach to my entire body. I thanked them from my whole beeing, and they replied that that is their duty, especially to such a  
gracefull lady. I asked them if that is still the way to whiterun, and they nod their heads and showed me the way on my map. One of them then wanted to know what happened to me, and I replied  
them that I was beeing raped by a bandit. They looked very angry and asked me if it was a nord. To their amazement I shook my head and told them it was an female elf, what kind of suprised them.  
Thankfully they didn't asked me what she did to me, but instead wanted to know some more information about her. So I told her whta kind of armor she wore, her hair color, the kind of spells she  
used and her dead companions. They thanked me again and promised me to find her and bring her to justice. As I wanted to move along, they seemed to be suprised, and one of asked if I would not  
like to go together with them to whiterun. I was very glad that they have the same way, and we talked a bit more and they told me some very interesting things, like that there is something  
like a guild for warriors in whiterun, but before I could learn more about it, we saw a giant fighting some well equipped looking nord. Of course we tried to help them, but as we finally  
were there, the giant was already slain. The warriors who defeated it, a dumb looking guy and a mysterious woman both told us that they had not needed out help, and then told me that they  
are companions (members of the warrior guild as the imperials told me later).The man added that I look strong, and I should try, to apply as one of the companions too. I told them that I  
will think about it, and we and the soldiers all went in the city. The guards wanted to know who I am, but the soldiers spoke for me, and I added that riverwood is in danger. I got granted  
free entry to the city, and I thanked them. Inside we said goodbye to each other, and they told them that I can find them in the barracks of sollitude, if I would ever need them. The city's  
smith was a friendly woman, who upgraded my armor for free after the soldiers had told her what happened to me, and I thanked her. I also made myself a new weapon, an imperial steel sword, which  
feels very good in my hand. There were many people on the streets, and I bought some more rations (apples, wine, meat). I could now already see the great castle from afar, it looked really  
monstrous, and I walked straight to it. Inside, a dark elf, who told me she is the jarl's huskarl, asked me why I dare to walk in front of the jarl. I replied that I have news about helgen.  
She told them that all that refers to possible danger to the jarl is important, and let me pass. The jarl looked very curious and he asked me what the news could be. I told him that I was a  
prisoner in helgen by mistake, and that a dragon attacked helgen right at the moment Ulfric Stormcloak woudl have been executed. The jarl said, that it does not suprise him, that Ulfric was there,  
but was shocked to hear that a real dragon was alive. He told a guard to immidiately send some guards to riverwood to support and protect the people there. He ended with thanking me and  
giving me stronger armor (leather armor and helmet). I thanked him, and asked him where I could rest this night. I don't remember the name of the inn though, but I payed and slept. The next  
morning I came back to the dragonsreach and asked the yarl if he had work for me or anything important. He had, and adviced me to talk to his wizard. So I did, and he told me to go search a  
stoneplate of something with dragons in bleak falls barrow. I agreed to do so, because I also remember the golden claw quest frol lucan valerius. On my way out of whiterun, I payed the smith  
a visit, and made myself a complete leather armor, and sold the imperial. I also upgraded it, so I feeled saver now. I walked back to riverwood to tell lucan and the others that help is coming  
and then finally making my way up to bleak falls barrow, sneaking around the tower and proceeding my way. At the barrow were the bandits lucan mentioned, they were a piece of cake to take down,  
and if they did hit me, I took not much damage. Inside the nordic ruin, there were some more bandits, talking about one of them deeper inside with the claw. I killed them too, opened a chest  
and went on. Then were was a strong looking guy (also a bandit) with a torch, looking around and then activating a lever to pull up the iron bars that blocked the way I think. But something  
else happened, arrows shot from some hidden places at him and he died after a view seconds. As I did not want to die the same way, I looked around, searching for some info of how to open it.  
I saw some stone plates, 2 with a snake, 1 with a griffin on it. And I saw some switched you can rotate to picture an animal. I added 2+2 and rotated the switches as long 'til there were  
2 snakes and one griffin visible on them. I bravely actived the lever again and to my relief the gate pulled open. I procieded my way, I saw webs everywhere, webs of a frost spiders I first  
met in helgen. I destroyed the webs that blocked my way, and heard a bandit shouting for help. I looked around and found him captured by the spider inside a web. Before I could do anyhting  
though, a giant frost spider came from the top of the hall and as soon as it was on the ground, it shot something at me and I fell to the ground, it shot poison at me, I felt it running  
through my vanes, hurting me. I then approached it in melee, and after a long battle, were able to strike it down. After the hard battle, I had to take a sip of one health potion, to heal up  
a bit. Then I asked the banit about the golden claw, he told me he had it, but could not give it to me, while he was inside the net. I aggreed to free him, but as I did so, he said that I am  
stupid, and run away. I went after him, but soon I heard him die, and someone telling something in an old language.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was chapter 2 of my story. Pls don't forget to make reviews. my thanks for every review and every reader. I wanted to bring a sexscene, but could not decide first, and as I wanted the spider  
> to rape my ariana, there were some technically difficulties, as spiders can not remove the armor without destryoing it, and I need the armor in the whole... thanks for your understandment...


	3. Draugr and other curiosities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains rape, (futanari), beastiality (later chapters), excessive cum, strong language and other things. 18+.  
> Skyrim or any character in skyrim doesn't belong to me. This is my first story, so don't be harsh. Gimme good feedback (negative, positive things but with explanation). Also my english is not good, I know that. But the more I write, the better it will get.  
> Content: Ariana explores the break falls barrow nordic ruin. Let's see what awaits her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains rape, (futanari), beastiality (later chapters), excessive cum, strong language and other things. 18+.  
> Skyrim or any character in skyrim doesn't belong to me. This is my first story, so don't be harsh. Gimme good feedback (negative, positive things but with explanation). Also my english is not good, I know that. But the more I write, the better it will get.  
> Content: Ariana explores the break falls barrow nordic ruin. Let's see what awaits her.

Chapter 3: Draugr and other curiosities

I sneaked a bit closer to the voice, but it was gone, I just heard a body fall to the ground, and when I looked around the corner, I saw   
a dead body. I remembered stories about draugr, old nord corpses that once served the dragons and were cursed to never find peace, not  
even in death. I heard him hiss, turning his body and looking me right into the eyes. He pulled an 2 handed axe, and came with big steps  
right to me. I quickly decided to block the attack, his sword crashed on my shield, but I was still alive. Before the draugr could react,   
I rammed my sword in his body. He fell to the ground, dead.

I didn't dare to think that the draugr could be such an easy pickoff. I walked through the hall of graves, further down.   
After a while I heard something. I saw a little rat, crossing my way. It attacked me, and a single strike of my sword killed the beast. I  
n the next room I opened a chest, found a lot of gold in it and something that looked like an old, very old dildo. It seemed to be made out   
of a bone, but was softer and a bit flexible. I giggled, thinking about a draugr with this ancient dildo. I took it with me, maybe a woman   
would give me some gold for it.

Continuing on the journey, I came across a big gate, round and with signs on it. The exact same signs were on the golden claw, I remembered.   
So I arranged the signs on the gate in the same order as they are shown on the claw, and the gate slowly opened itself. A very large hall awaited me, at its end a big sarkophag and a  
wall with some weird looking signs on it.

I read them, and suddenly they glowed and shined in red-yellow, filing me with ... power? But suddenly I heard a rumbling sound behind me, seeing the top of the sarkophag   
moving away, and a bigger draugr moved out. 

Before I could approach him, he shouted at me, but not a normal shout, a powerful shout, that throw me back at the wall. Dazed, I tried to block  
his next attac with his 2 handed ancient sword, but he was too quick. I screamed in pain, but this time the pain gave me strength and  
I took my sword, forgetting all my defence and stabed him right into the heart. 

Panting for air, I went to the chest next to the sakrophag opened it and found something that must be the dragon stone which I should find for the mage in whiterun, and some gold. 

Still panting, I left the ancient ruin, making myself on my way to riverwood. On my way a group of wolves attacked me, I fought hard, but they were too   
many. After I killed 7, I could not even lift my arm anymore. The wolves won. What a cruel death, to be eaten by wolves I thought. I closed  
my eyes, don't want to see it coming. 

But they didn't kill me, they just sniffed at me. Quite a while though. Then a bosmer approache me from behind, asking me what I want in his territory.   
I told him I was just on my way to riverwood. But he totally ignored me, came straight to me and forced me, holding a sword to my kin, to take off my armor.   
I just thought, oh god, not again, but did what he told me. After that, he said bye to me and left me. I was glad he did nothing to me, and he even forgot my armor! 

I took the helmet, but as soon as I wanted to put it on, a wolf jumped at me, knocking me over. And then all wolves surrounded me. The fear came back,   
double as strong as before, as these were animals, beasts, that don't know mercy. 

One of them used the position I lay on, forcing his stiff, hard, red cock right into my pussy. I tried to stand up, but the other wolves now also came to me, gnashing their   
teeths, and I stopped fighting back. I gave up, letting the wolves have their way. Could not be worse than that futanari bandit.   
The wolf penetrated my pussy even harder, forcing his cock with every pound stronger down my pussy, and the wolves knot hurting a bit inside of me, moanings of pain coming   
out of my throat. 

An other wolf used the moment I moaned to its advantage, forcing his own penis inside my mouth. Now fucked by two wolves, I had no control at all anymore, had to breathe through my nose.  
But the wolf that fucked my mouth was very unpatient, he fucked my mouth with a speed and power that it hurted more than the time the futanari  
fucked me, and it tasted awful. 

After some time, the wolf came inside my mouth, filling it with his not that bad tasting cum, while howling in  
the air. At that time, the other wolf joined in his howling and shot his load inside my pussy. It was no comparison to the amount the futanari  
shot in me, but it was more than I knew from stories of my old friends about men and their cum. 

I thought the wolves were done now, but they stood inside of me with their cocks, not moving. As I tried to move away, they growled at me, so I stay on my place. 

After a while, the wolves pulled out their cocks and went away, after licking me clean. And again, I fall in a sleep of exhaustion, still feeling a bit of cum on my body,   
and the pain in and around my mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
>  
> 
> That was chapter 2 of my story. Pls don't forget to make reviews. my thanks for every review and every reader. Sry for the late outcome,  
> but I was very busy the last time. I deleted this story once (or better I forgot to save it) and tried to rewrite it, but somehow it is   
> shorter and not as exact as the first one. Sry for that too. I will put more effort into the next one, and SPOILER! putting a futanari  
> in it again. I really love futanari, having both organs must be great, and I also love women covered with sticky cum. So maybe I will put  
> this in again, too. Also, sometime there will be a solo masturbation too. Looking for reviews and for every single comment.  
> You rock guys.  
> Psyboss


	4. A reward and ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Contains rape, (futanari), beastiality (later chapters), excessive cum, strong language and other things. 18+.Skyrim or any character in skyrim doesn't belong to me. This is my first story, so don't be harsh. Gimme good feedback (negative, positive things but with explanation).Also my english is not good, I know that. But the more I write, the better it will get.Content- Ariana brings back the golden claw-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Contains rape, (futanari), beastiality (later chapters), excessive cum, strong language and other things. 18+.Skyrim or any character in skyrim doesn't belong to me. This is my first story, so don't be harsh. Gimme good feedback (negative, positive things but with explanation).Also my english is not good, I know that. But the more I write, the better it will get.Content- Ariana brings back the golden claw.

Chapter 4: A reward and ......

After I came back to my senses, I felt not as much pain as I thought I would feel after that wolf-rape-gangbang. And fortunately, all my gold and armor   
was still there! Could be a worse, I thought. I got up on her feet, and started to walk in the direction of riverwood. After 5 minutes of walking, I saw the  
little town behind the river and I sprinted the last few minutes and metres. 

I entered the shop of the valentines, breathing fast. Lucan asked me if I'm ok, and I told him that I am. He told me that I am smelling weird though and maybe   
have to take a shower. When I showed him the golden claw he began to laugh a literally called me anything from goddes to heroin over dovahkin to draugrslayer. My face  
went completely red. After a few mimutes he calmed down and called Camilla. She also thanked me, and after some talking, they rewarded me with a solid 500 gold bag. Of  
course, I also wanted to look if they have something good for me that I could actually equip, and sell all unnecessary items as well. As I didn't find anything usefull,  
besides some material for smithing, I said goodbye and left them.

Outside the shop again, I moved on to Halvor (or something like that) the smith of the town, but sudd-  
endly I felt something hit me in the back, an I went unconscious. 

After I woke up, I felt dizzy. I opened my eyes, I was in a very sparely lighted room, lying on a bed.  
In front of me sat on the ground, a green-glimmering dagger in every hand. She wore a strange looking armor, red and with a black hand painted on it. I tried to speak,  
but at first there was no sound to hear. After my second attempt, I could ask her where I was. She looked at me, and I could finally see her face. It was an khajit,  
with black fur, and she was smiling. She told me I was hers now. And with that she strifed my hair with the dagger, telling me to do nothing stupid. Then she moved further   
down and began to cut into my tunica (my armour was removed, probably while I was unconcious). 

As she reached my hip, she told me, that I should relax and all would be okay. She then threw the rest of my tunica away, and played with my nipples, while leaning in   
for a kiss. And as much as I am ashamed to say that, she was a goddamn good kisser and I felt turned on the longer she teased me. After some time began to moan out of  
pleasure. She then moved with her mouth down my body, licking around my nipples and then taking one of them in her mouth, one of her hands moved down to my already wet  
pussy-lips. She began to play with these too and I felt as good as never before, an orgasm was already rising. But before I reached it, she stopped and said that I   
have to fullfill a request first before I get anything. I eagerly nod and looked at her with big eyes.

She smiled and told me I should go to a hidden place near falkreath with a magical door that asks me a question. She told me the answer was "Silence, my brother.", but gave  
me no hints about what I would find there, nor any about the way I should find a door like that in the falkreath hold. I tried to ask her, but she just smiled and showed me   
my equipment, and then threw me out of her house.

I looked around, I was in a ruin of a castle that somehow was familiar to me. I looked around and saw the burned rest of the   
towers and houses, burned bodies everywhere, and smelled the stench of dead and decay above all. I became aware that this must be the remains of helgen. I put on my armor, but   
without my tunica it chafed on my skin, so I decided to get as fast as possible back to riverwood. I wanted to plan the next part of my journey, the search for the magical door.  
Also I could ask the people there what this sign on my kidnapper's armor was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for this long period of ... well nothing. But I am learning a lot right now, programming C#...  
> That was chapter 4 of my story. Pls don't forget to make reviews. my thanks for every review and every reader. Sry for the late outcome,  
> but I was very busy the last time. I deleted this story once (or better I forgot to save it) and tried to rewrite it, but somehow it is   
> shorter and not as exact as the first one. Sry for that too. I will put more effort into the next one, and SPOILER! putting a futanari  
> in it again. I really love futanari, having both organs must be great, and I also love women covered with sticky cum. So maybe I will put  
> this in again, too. Also, sometime there will be a solo masturbation too. Looking for reviews and for every single comment.  
> You rock guys.  
> Psyboss

**Author's Note:**

> That was chapter 1 of my story. Pls don't forget to make reviews. my thanks for every review and every reader.


End file.
